A new life
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: Panic is everywhere. Everybody is running away from the chaos. Tina is running alright. But not running away. With her quiver on her back and bow in hand, she's ready to help the Avengers. But will they accept her? How will S.H.I.E.L.D. and the council react? Will she be the newest and the youngest avenger in history? Clint/Natasha Tony/Pepper


Panic is everywhere. Everybody is running away from the chaos. Tina is running alright. But not running away. The avengers are now fighting for their lives to save Manhatten from the Chitauri and saving citizens from the damage. Hawkeye has his eyes up on a tall building shooting whatever goes in his way. Black Widow is on the groud pulling triggers on guns to kill the enemy. Ironman is in the air flying and blasting the huge Leviathans. Hulk is smashing everything he sees. Captain America is on the ground throwing his shield an Thor is lighting the Chitauri on fire.

Tina however has her quiver on her back, bow in hand and trying to get to the Avengers to help save the world. Captain America sees her first.

« Why are you here? You should get yourself out of here because it's dangerous.! » The captain yelled across the explosions

« I came here to help. My name is Tina and I came here from Canada for a vacation, but since I had my bow and my arrows I thought that I could help. » she replied.

« I don't want to argue but-» the Captain stoped mid-sentence because Tina just shot an arrow that went straight into the eyesocket of a Chitauri that was behind him.

« Ok, so you're not helpless like I thought you were. How old are you again? » Steve asked.

« Eleven, soon to be twelve. »

« Wow.. you're good. »

« Capsicle, who are you talking to? I heard the whole conversation throught the intercom. » Ironman asked.

« Listen guys, I just found a kid that wants to help. » Captain said while killing a Chitauri.

« Don't let her cap. She's going to get herself killed. » Clint screamed because of the explosions.

« Now, see Clint. She has a bow and arrows just like you. And she is really good. She killed so far a few Chitauri that were behind me when I was talking to her. I'm going to give her the extra earpiece. Stark, can you bring her to a high building? »

« Sure Capsicle » Ironman came down a few secondes later and took Tina to one of the highest buildings in the area of the attack. Clint kept wondering how good exactly how good she was in archery.

Tina kept killing Chitauri and she only got as far as a few scrapes and a twisted ankle as injuries. After the battle, everybody was tired partially because they just fought for their lives and because they didn't get any sleep for the past 48 hours. Tina was as hyper as an 11 year old child could be. She was jumping and she was just very happy to be helping the Avengers in general.

« So what's your name? » Natasha asked as they came into the shwarma joint.

« Where are your parents? » Thor asked

« What's your codename? » Tony asked.

« Okay, so to answer your first question, My name is Tina. I'm from Canada and I'm eleven years old..soon to be twelve. » A tear slipped down her cheek.

« Why are you crying? » Clint asked bending down to her

« I don't have any parents. » she whispered back. Natasha bent down to her and hugged her.

« Don't worry, I don't have any either. So does Clint, Steve, Bruce and Tony. » She said, still in the hug. Tony smirked at _the_ Black Widow's behaviour but quickly got an elbow in the stomach from Clint. Natasha let go of Tina and stood up.

« Ok, so for your last question, no I do not have a codename. I just came here camping with the orphanage for the weekend. I brought my bow and arrows because I like to shoot… and because it was the last thing my parents gave me. » she whispered the last part.

Natasha tucked a strand of her brownish-reddish hair behind behind her ear.

« It's okay, for now you can stay with Clint and me in the Avengers tower. » Natasha said while hugging her again.

« Okay, so I'm really touched by this, but I have an idea for Tina's codename. She can be Merida. » Tony said.

« Why should her codename be Merida? » Steve asked.

« Well one, because she can play that as her real name and her codename, two it's a nice name and three because in the movie brave Merida is a mix of Clint with his arrows and Natasha with her red hair. Here in this situation, she has a bow and arrows, just like Clint and her hair hair is a mix of both of you. » Tony said, proud of his explanation.

« So your playing this as if this is mine and Natasha's child? » Clint asked while Natasha looked slightly uncomfortable.

« Yes now let's go back to Stark-Avengers tower » Tony said.

« Well thanks for accepting me guys. I hope I can see you guys again. » Tina started walking away to the exit.

« Wait! Tina! » Natasha started going after her.

« Yes Natasha? » she asked, looking at her straight in the eyes.

« Come with us to the Avengers tower. I'll call the orphanage and see if you can become Tina, or Merida Romanoff-Barton. » Clint said with joy and pride.

**A/N : Do you think I should continue this story? If you want me to continue than it would be nice to review and give your opinion! :)**


End file.
